The invention relates generally to a fan coil unit of a heating, ventilation, and air conditioning system, and, more particularly, to insulation configured for use around the interior of a fan coil unit.
In humid environments, condensation may collect on the outside of a housing of a fan coil unit installed in an unconditioned space, such as a garage, basement, or attic for example. This condensation forms as a result of the conditioned air within the housing contacting the metal surfaces of the housing resulting in a thermal bridge. Some housings include bent metal flanges that extend directly into the conditioned air stream. In other housings, the conditioned air stream leaks around the insulation lining the interior surfaces of the housing. Over time, the condensation that collects on and ultimately drips from the outside of the housing of the fan coil unit may result in water damage to a customer's property.
Conventional fan coil units limit the amount of leakage using gaskets and other sealing technologies. Some geographic regions are adjusting the allowable leakage standard for low leakage certified units. For example, California has proposed a new regulatory leakage standard of 1.4% at 0.5IN. WC. Some existing systems may not be able to meet these newer standards without significant modification and added expense.